


A New Year Despite It All

by xmarvelstanx



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, New Years, WAY post Infinity War, like a year, slowdancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmarvelstanx/pseuds/xmarvelstanx
Summary: “You were the one who suggested it.” It sounds like defense and Tony shakes his head, a smirk tugging at his lips. Loki wasn’t worried about Thor talking about them as friends - he’s sure of that now.





	A New Year Despite It All

**Author's Note:**

> If you listen to Heaven's Gates by Fall Out Boy it makes it better.

Somehow, despite it all, they’d made it to a New Year. 

 

Tony still can’t wrap his head around the idea and he stands by the bar, sipping on his champagne in his fancy suit like it’s every other New Year’s party that he’s attended. 

 

This one’s different, though. 

 

Some people were partying harder than others - and some hardly drank at all. 

 

It’s a terrible thing to realize just how much a year means when you survive a mad titan trying to end the universe to reshape it to his image. 

 

Tony’s New Year party had been reshaped by said events - though in a way he hadn’t necessarily expected. 

 

There were humans, oh yes, sure - many SHIELD agents and even Nick Fury had attended this year - but there was also the non-humans. Asgardians had taken up human fashion rather quickly, but they were still ethereal in the way they stood above most of the crowd, floating among them as literal Gods. Vision stuck close to Wanda’s side, much more subdued after the event of the war, tired in a way that Tony had never seen on him before. 

 

And then there was Loki, who looked so much saner these days. He still caused mischief here and there, but the truth of the matter was that he was no worse than Tony. In fact, that’s kind of what brought them together the first time. 

 

Loki had been trying to pull something on the Captain and Tony had been all too happy to join in on the prank, running with Loki from the aftermath, giggling like two schoolboys. 

 

It was after that that Tony had a different view on Loki - on a Loki that had been through so much and still seemed willing to change. Not everyone had been happy to give him a second chance, but Tony was the king of second chances and he’d brought him into the fold easily. 

 

Even Thor was surprised at how easily Loki and Tony seemed to fall into companionship - but in a way Loki was the only one that understood Tony and Tony was the only one who understood Loki. 

 

It was a friendship by necessity at first - something that had evolved into much more far more quickly than anything else Tony had experienced. In fact, after only a few weeks Tony had let Loki down to the lab - that made everyone do second takes. 

 

Tony’s pulled from his musings about the same time that he spots the jet black curls coming closer above the crowd. Tony took another sip of his drink, smiling just slightly over it, knowingly, when Loki pressed up against the bar beside him. It was far closer than Tony expected, but he doesn’t necessarily mind. 

 

“Thor pestering you?” Tony asks, and Loki presses his lips into a thin line. 

 

“More like everyone here.” He mutters, and Tony feels sympathy for a moment. He waves down the bartender, ordering Loki a drink, head bobbing gently along with the beat that the live jazz band plays - 

 

Only the best for his parties. 

 

“You could leave.” Tony says, and shrugs a shoulder. It would bother him a little, yeah, but he understood the need for space. He would be out of here already if he wasn’t the host. 

 

Loki pins him with an undefinable look. 

 

“No.” He says, simply, and picks up his drink to take a sip. 

 

In a way, that seems to soothe him. His shoulders loosen minutely and Tony leans over into his space slightly. 

 

Maybe he’s had more champagne than he’s willing to admit. 

 

“Well, if you’re going to stay you might as well try to have some fun.” Tony says and grins, winking. It’s an empty tease, though, and his brown eyes are pinned on where the dance floor has quite a few couples. 

 

Steve is actually slow-dancing with someone. 

 

Tony wants to laugh, but his lips twist into something of a bitter smile. 

 

“You imply that as if there’s fun to be had.” Loki muses, pursing his lips before downing his entire drink in a few swallows. 

 

Tony’s eyes linger on his throat. 

 

He blinks when he realizes that green eyes have met his own again. The glass is back on the bar. How long has he stared? He looks down to his own glass before taking another sip of the champagne. 

 

“I mean, you could dance.” Tony says, and then frowns - “Or… you know, you’re kinda right. That’s about all you could do unless--”

 

A hand pushes into his line of sight and he follows the offered palm up to Loki’s face, lifting a brow. 

 

“You are the only one who would dance with me.” Loki says it simply, matter of factly. 

 

Tony opens his mouth to protest - to say that’s not the truth - but Loki is right in a way. It’s been a year and some people still tread carefully in his presence, as if he might snap back to the God they’d seen in New York that first time. 

 

Tony presses his lips together and then lets out a sigh through his nose. 

 

“Alright, Lokes. But don’t expect me to be the most graceful right now. Might have overdone it on the champagne.” Tony says and sets the glass down on the bar. 

 

Loki lets out a huffing sound that Tony has come to know as amusement. He’s only seen him laugh truly twice and both were times that he cherished to this day. 

 

Tony takes the offered palm and follows Loki as he weaves through the crowd onto the dance floor. He’s vaguely aware of eyes following them and he knows there’ll be at least rumors spreading tomorrow. 

 

He can’t find it in himself to care. 

 

Loki’s hand finds his waist and Tony takes a deep breath - _oh_. 

 

He searches green eyes and they all into step fairly well, but Tony fumbles a couple of times and Loki does that little huffing sound. He bumps his toes against Tony’s and Tony blinks before he gets the hint. 

 

It’s stupid that he blushes but when’s the last time he was this uncoordinated with someone. He steps up onto Loki’s feet - it gives him a little height boost and Loki leads them easily. 

 

Loki’s smirking like he just won something and Tony just shakes his head in something like fondness, humming under his breath along to the band. 

 

Tony doesn’t know how long Loki leads him around the dance floor, but the drink and the warmth from another body makes him sleepy. His head droops a little and Loki’s eyes go soft even if he can’t see them. 

 

Tony is not going to let his head rest on Loki’s shoulder. That’s a couple thing.

 

Tony just barely glimpses the Captain over Loki’s shoulder - he’s looking at them funny and Tony narrows his eyes briefly. 

 

His forehead lands on Loki’s shoulder after a moment. It’s to spite Steve, he tells himself. 

 

Loki stops breathing for a moment - Tony can feel the slight hitch in his step, but he doesn’t stop dancing. He actually gentles even further and it’s almost swaying and Tony closes his eyes. 

 

His chest feels tight and okay, so maybe it’s not really to spite Steve. But if Loki asks, it’s there as a fall back. 

 

Loki doesn’t seem like he’s going to be speaking any time soon, though, and Tony almost dozes right there, leaning into Loki completely. He forgets that the God is strong enough to support his weight until moments like these. 

 

Loki’s chin bumps the top of his head and the voice sounds uncertain when it rumbles from the chest in front of him to his ears. 

 

“Anthony, I do believe we are gaining more attention than you’ll like later.” 

 

Tony can’t help the smirk that tugs at his lips. 

 

“Never thought I’d hear you say that.” He mumbles and then one of his shoulders rises in a half shrug. “It doesn’t bother me that much, but we can stop if you want.” 

 

There’s silence for a long moment and it’s clear that Loki is trying to decide. 

 

“What they will say about it does not bother you? I’m sure my brother will confront you with some… concerns.” Loki murmurs even quieter. 

 

Tony snorts, “What concerns does he have left to talk to me about? He’s already sat me down multiple times.” 

 

Loki hums. 

 

“He’s spoken to you about what he believes?” The God sounds almost surprised and Tony puffs. 

 

“Yeah. Obviously. He’s worried you’re gonna hurt me since you’re so close, but I told him to fuck off.”

 

That gains another huff of a laugh from the God, but it’s closer to a laugh than before. 

 

“Do you really put so much faith into me?” Loki asks, a strange twist to his lips. Tony grumbles, but pulls back to look up into those green eyes, his own brown ones narrowed. 

 

“Should I not?” Tony arches a brow - “No offense, Bambi, but we’re kind of slow dancing and you absolutely had no reason to do that.” 

 

Loki’s eyes widen just a tad before they’re narrowing back at him, a dark brow of his own lifting. 

 

“You were the one who suggested it.” It sounds like defense and Tony shakes his head, a smirk tugging at his lips. Loki wasn’t worried about Thor talking about them as friends - he’s sure of that now. 

 

“Y’know - yeah. I don’t care what they say - maybe I’ll even enjoy it, hm? How uncomfortable do you think I can make Thor?” Tony muses and there’s another hitch in their movements. 

 

Loki is staring at him with something like fond awe and Tony stares back, shrugging. 

 

“It’s a New Year - might as well start it off with a bang.” Tony tells him, and before Loki can process what he’s said, Tony leans up and presses his lips to Loki’s because what the hell. 

 

It’s a New Year.


End file.
